Scattered Wishes
by NozomiToujou
Summary: Due to the emotional pain inflicted by the GoM, Kuroko had been in a depression which let him to commit suicide but left him in a coma. Kagami, the only person who knows Kuroko's deepest secrets, tells everyone the pain tealnet had been experiencing. How will the GoM react to this new found information and how will they help Kuroko go back and grant his wish?
1. Chapter 1

Being ignored by the others is already painful, but when the Generation of Miracles started ignoring him as well (especially during the matches), the feeling of pain was three times than what he was feeling before... or probably even worse.

He fell deeper in his depression when the Generation of Miracles started changing the way they played basketball. They played for the sake of winning, not for the sake of having fun and not crushing their opponents' morals.

And with that, Kuroko Tetsuya left Teiko's basketball team.

Or that's what everyone believed...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'They will never know my real reason... Only Kagami-kun knows why...' Kuroko thought as looked at the vast sky, a tear sliding down his cheeks.

He was currently at Seirin's rooftop, trying to avoid his current teammates because of his current state. While practicing, he was suddenly attacked by the memories he tried to forget. Fearing that the others will know his secret, he used his misdirection to leave the court.

 _"Seriously, Tetsu. You better improve your stamina and at least learn how to shoot! You're being useless sometimes."_

 _"Aominechii is right, Kurokochii."_

 _"I thought Akashi already made a decision about this matter?"_

 _"Eh? I thought Aka-chin already kicked Kuro-chin out of the Generation of Miracles? Why is he still here?"_

 _"Akashichii did that...?"_

 _"Yes, Ryouta. You heard Atsushi correctly."_

'Useless... huh...' Kuroko thought as he smiled bitterly. 'Nothing but a burden... a burden... Don't worry... This burden won't be here anymore to continue being one.'

And with that, Kuroko jumped off the building.

He swore he heard someone shout "KUROKO!" ('Kagami-kun?')

Followed by a searing pain from his body when he landed.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"God damn it, Kuroko. The moment I just looked away for a second you decided to vanish once again. I swear I'll let you have it once I see you." Kagami grumbled to himself as he looked around the school campus to look for his bestfriend.

Kagami knew that behind Kuroko's mask, his friend is very depressed. And knowing that it was caused by the Generation of Miracles made his blood boil in anger.

Who would do this to their friend? Saying all those stuff without even considering Kuroko's feelings.

They had the phantom player within their reach and just carelessly threw him after deciding that they no longer need him as if he was an object.

And having basketball matches against the schools where the Generation of Miracles were studying doesn't help Kuroko's condition at all.

After the match with Kise's team, Kuroko starting acting very distant. He won't talk unless needed. Seeing Midorima made things worse. Kuroko ate less or won't bother eating if he can. Aomine made another blow, Kuroko started skipping practices. And knowing that they'll see Murasakibara and Akashi soon, Kuroko has been worst than the past days.

Kagami then smiled when he saw Kuroko look at the distance from the roof but what he didn't expect the tealnet to jump off. Frozen in fear, he watched with wide eyes as his bestfriend hit the ground followed by a strong stench of blood.

"KUROKO!"

Kagami swore he never felt this kind of fear until now as he ran towards Kuroko's limp form.

"Kuroko! God damn it, Kuroko!" Kagami screamed at his friend, who was barely conscious that time. "Stay with me! I'll call for help! Koroko, stay with me!"

Koganei, who was the first one from the team to see Kagami and Kuroko screamed at the others for help and to call the ambulance.

"There... Koganei-senpai already called for the others and an ambulance. You're going to be okay, Kuroko. Stay with me... Kuroko...? Kuroko! KUROKO!" Kagami rambled then screamed when Kuroko's dull eyes closed.

But he heard Kuroko's soft words of "Why... did you guys... l-leave me...?" which was filled with pain and anguish.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*Kuroko's POV*

Someone had been shouting my name to stay with them... but I wonder who... My head hurts terribly. I... I can't move without hurting my body... I can't feel my left arm...

"Kuroko..! Kuroko..!"

I can hear a voice but I can't distinguish who it is...

Somehow... a part of me wishes that Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun are here to tell me to hang on but... that'll never happen...

Darkness is consuming me... but I can't help to voice out my thoughts...

"Why... did you guys... l-leave me...?"


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story, thank you very much!

I guess the update was earlier than expected :3

Listening to **One** (by Kikumaru Eiji), **Peaceful Time** and **Carry On** (by Fuji Syusuke) really helped while I was making this chapter. Saa!

* * *

 **Last time in Scattered Wishes:**

"Kuroko! God damn it, Kuroko!" Kagami screamed at his friend, who was barely conscious that time. "Stay with me! I'll call for help! Kuroko, stay with me!"

"Why... did you guys... l-leave me...?"

* * *

 _Riiing... Riiiiiing... Riii-_

"What do you want?" Aomine asked harshly, annoyed at the fact that his sleep was interrupted.

For once, practice was canceled and now Bakagami had to interrupt it.

"Don't you 'what do you want' me, Aomine." Kagami said in a very cold tone.

"What's with that attitude? If you called just to-" Aomine's sentence was cut off when he heard Kagami's shout of "ARGH! CAPTAIN YOU TALK TO HIM! I JUST CAN'T!" followed by a "Hello," from Seirin's captain.

"This might come as a shock," Hyuuga said as he sighed. "But please, come to Tokyo General Hospital-"

"What happened to Tetsu?!" Aomine gripped the phone very tightly as he said this, eyes wide in shock and anger.

"You will know once you and the other members of the Generation of Miracles are here."

With the tone of Hyuuga's voice, Aomine immediately knew that it was very serious.

"We'll be there soon," Aomine promised as he ended the call. He started dialing Kise's number.

"Aominechii~ You remembered meeeee~!" Kise's annoying singing voice was heard but didn't pierce through Aomine's blank mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After throwing his cellphone to Hyuuga, Kagami paced in front of the emergency room's door, punched a nearby wall, mutter to himself, stop himself from screaming in frustration, and then start again from pacing.

Riko, who would normally reprimand Kagami and tell him to sit down, was lost in her thoughts. Why did Kuroko try to commit suicide?

"Why did he..." Koganei, for once, was lost and didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"I don't know... Koganei-kun..." Riko answered blankly.

'I do,' Kagami thought darkly. 'wait until those bastards come here. You'll know Kuroko's reason.'

a painful hour passed for the members of the Seirin's basketball team when they heard a familiar shout of:

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi!" which came from Aomine and Kise themselves. Midorima was running behind the two with a straight face but in his eyes, you can clearly see the panic hidden in those green eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kise demanded as soon as they reached the Seirin team.

Riko was about to tell the three members of the Generation of Miracles when Kagami punched Aomine on the face.

"Kagami/Kagami-kun/Kagamicchi!" Everyone said in shock.

"You bastard-!" Aomine said angrily but was cut off by Kagami.

"NO! YOU! YOU AND THE REST OF THE MIRACLES AS THE ONES WHO ARE THE BASTARDS!" Kagami fumed but controlled his voice knowing that they were in the hospital.

"Kagami-kun...?" Riko said.

"Kuroko... Kuroko jumped off our school's rooftop... Kuroko committed suicide because of YOU!" Kagami said with pure venom laced in his voice.

Kise, (who was about to help Aomine stand up) Midorima, (who dropped his lucky item for the day) and Aomine (who was about to stand up from the floor) all froze when they heard the word _suicide._

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Tetsu... committed suicide...?" The three of them didn't want to believe it but with the looks from the Seirin members and how angry Kagami looked, they knew it was true.

"Kuroko muttered before he lost consciousness... 'Why did you leave me?'" Kagami said as he turned his back on them.

* * *

Saa! I'm going to keep the results of Kuroko's condition to myself for now! Mwahahaha. You won't know til chapter 3! Though do you want anything to happen? Feel free to tell me via review or PM! Suggestions on the story are always welcome!

See you!

~Maki-chii


	3. Chapter 3

Saa, I didn't know that I'll have lots of followers and favorites. Thanks! To those who reviewed, thank you so much too!

* * *

"Te-Tetsu said that?" Aomine asked, his face was so pale.

"He did. He told me everything. Those painful sentences, the way how you kicked him out of the group, the way how you abandoned him. Everything. Kuroko... He had too much emotional breakdowns after he started warming up on me." Kagami said, hands balled into a fist though he wasn't showing signs of punching anyone from the Generation of Miracles.

Izuki sighed. "Kuroko told me stuff as well."

Riko and the others looked at Izuki with a confused look.

"When?" Hyuuga asked.

"Remember when Kuroko was running a high fever and we visited him? I stayed a bit longer because his Kagami had to buy some groceries for the both of them. He... Kuroko mistook me as Midorima." After hearing those from Izuki, Midorima's eyes widened a little. " It was so heartbreaking to see Kuroko cry and try to reach out to you, Midorima. He was calling your name, saying sorry for being weak and saying that he wants all of you back. I can't do anything at first as he gripped my shirt as he cried. It was the first time I saw Kuroko cry. Much less, show any emotion. In the end, I hugged him and tried to assure him that everything will be fine... I didn't know how much pain he was hiding from everyone. I... Didn't tell him what happened though."

When Izuki looked up as he finished his story, he didn't expect to see tears running down from everyone's faces. How much pain was the Phantom player really hiding?

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" A deep voice was suddenly heard.

"I-I am Kuroko's cousin." Kagami suddenly said. Pretty smooth lie, I must say.

"Where's his family? Parents?" The doctor asked.

"They're working overseas. They're rarely here in Japan. They can't have a break most of the time" Aomine said, which was the truth. No matter what, Kuroko's parents were rarely over. They only call Kuroko to check up on him twice or thrice a year only.

The doctor sighed. "Very well, come with me. I need to discuss something with you," He said as he prepared to leave but Kagami didn't follow him.

"They'll know even if you tell those to me privately. Its better if you just tell us right now. Here."

"Four broken ribs. Dislocated left arm. He experienced internal bleeding as well. He lost a lot of blood that we had to do blood transfusion. The hospital has a lot of supply so we won't ask for donors right now. He just have problems in breathing so we had to assist his breathing for now. He's out of danger already however..."

With the doctor's long pause, everyone knew something was not good about Kuroko's condition.

"His current brain waves aren't showing signs of being in a coma. The patient himself is refusing to wake up."

Everyone was shocked to hear this from the doctor.

"What do you... Mean?" Midorima asked.

"Kuroko-kun just refuses to wake up. His brain waves appeared that Kuroko-kun will regain consciousness a while ago however, the brain waves changed as soon as it happened. Putting Kuroko-kun in a state of deep sleep once again."

"So you mean, Tetsu refuses to wake up?" Aomine asked.

"It happens when someone is experiencing intense emotional and mental pain. The brain is trying to shut itself down to prevent any more pain." The doctor said and was surprised to see the three colorful haired teens react.

Kise sat on the floor with his face hidden on his knees.

Aomine punched the wall continuously.

Midorima hid his face with his hair.

But all three of them were doing one same thing as well: crying.

"C-can we see Kuroko?" Kagami asked the doctor.

Six. Six people were allowed to visit Kuroko per time.

"I-I-I'll call Akashi and Murasakibara." Midorima said as he excused himself.

"Aomine. Kise. Kamami-kun. Izuki. Hyuuga. Let's go to Kuroko-kun". Riko said as she stood up from the chair.

"We'll fill up the papers," Koganei said as he stood up with the other members of Seirin following him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurokochii" Kise muttered over and over again.

Room 302.

Riko took a deep breath to calm herself before opening the door of Kuroko's hospital room.

* * *

Aaaand chapter 3 is done. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with my drawings lately I haven't got any time to update. If you guys want to see my drawings, I have a Facebook page named "Yeun Arts and Photography" it has Shingeki no Kyoujin, Inazuma Eleven and Ouran High School Host Club. I'll be uploading my drawing of Kuroko later. Anywho! Here is the chapter 4!

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Kuroko was hospitalized and a week since the Generation of Miracles asked (but everyone can clearly see it in their eyes that they were begging) if they can look after Kuroko on their own. 10 days since Akashi and Murasakibara arrived at the hospital.

It was the first time to see Akashi apologizing profusely while crying, begging the tealnet to wake up. Telling him that they will make up for everything they had done.

Murasakibara tried by saying he will give Kuroko an unlimited supply of vanilla milkshake as long as Kuroko will wake up.

Kise tried to lighten up the mood, but he himself cannot be comforted and the red puffy eyes were enough evidence to know that the blonde is crying, even in his sleep.

Midorima had been bringing Kuroko's lucky items, his face straight as always but he can't help to let a few tears flow from time to time.

Aomine usually stayed beside Kuroko, talking to him like he was expecting Kuroko to reply. Asking Kuroko if he remembers the memories that Aomine remembers back when they were at Teiko.

The Seirin basketball team visits everyday but with the upcoming 3 games day for 5 days, their training has been tripled, knowing that they have to work extra hard because Kuroko isn't there.

Even though they were exhausted, they never failed to visit their phantom member and talk to him about their day or encourage him to wake up.

* * *

"Even for a practice match this isn't good, you know." Hyuuga told Riko. Who would even play 3 matches in a day for 5 straight days?!

"I know but it is the association who requested for it." Riki said, sighing sadly.

"We survived the first four days! This is the last day! We can do it!" Koganei said enthusiastically.

"Let's win these last matches for Kuroko!" Kiyoshi said.

"Aa!" Everyone said.

Within the 15 practice games that they had, Seirin had 11 wins and 4 loses.

The Seirin basketball team had decided to rest at Kagami's place before going to the hospital. Among all of them, it was Kagami who lives near the hospital and everyone knew Kuroko wouldn't like it if they went to visit if they were that exhausted.

However, it seems like the gods up there have different plans for all of them.

"Uhhh, Kagami?" Izuki called his junior.

"What is it, Izuki-senpai?" Kagami asked.

"Can I go to the balcony for a while? I kinda need some fresh air," Izuki said, smiling slightly.

"Sure Izuki-senpai." Kagami said but he noticed how pale and exhausted his senior looked. He also noticed how Izuki supported himself as the black haired teen went to the balcony.

Feeling that something is wrong, Kagami followed Izuki.

"Izuki-senpai, are you okay?" Kagami asked once the both of them were at the balcony.

"Just exhausted, I guess." Izuki said, trying to convince Kagami.

Sadly, Kagami didn't buy it. "Are you sure, senpai? You can rest at the guestroom if you want to."

"Thanks for the offer Kagami, I appreciate it." Izuki said as he smiled at Kagami. "Though I feel fine. Just exhaust...ed."

Kagami noticed how Izuki's eyes became dazed for a while before regaining its focus and it became dazed once more as Izuki started to collapse.

"I-Izuki-senpai!" Kagami shouted and felt how hot Izuki's body was. Kagami didn't have to check to know that Izuki was burning up. "Izuki-senpai!"

"Oi, Bakagami. What's the commotion abou-" Hyuuga, who went to the balcony after hearing Kagami scream something, was cut off as he saw Kagami cradling Izuki who seem to be unconscious. He ran towards his teammate and saw how harsh the red tint on Izuki's face. "Izuki!"

"Captain. We need to get him inside. It's too cold here and it won't be good for him." Kagami said as he carried Izuki. "I'll bring him to the guestroom. Please get a rag and a basin of cold water."

Kagami noticed how alarmed everyone from the team looked as he carried Izuki's limp form to the guestroom. Hyuuga had to explain to Riko about the current situation.

"Over exhaustion is the reason, Riko." Kiyoshi said as he wiped the sweat off Izuki's face. "He's going to be fine. It is not contaminating. We can all look after him. All he needs rest and he needs to be kept hydrated."

Riko only sighed. First Kuroko, now Izuki? She could only hope none of the players would be sick next.


	5. Chapter 5

Angst ahead. You have been warned. :)) Deepest secrets would be revealed in this chapter.

* * *

It has been 2 days since Izuki collapsed because of his fever and the Seirin team had been staying over at Kagami's place to look after Izuki.

It was only Kagami, Hyuuga and Riko who had been going to the hospital to check on Kuroko during those 2 days because the others were busy looking after Izuki.

Kagami noticed how the other players of other teams cared for their Phantom Player.

Piles of gifts and get well cards from the other teams they played against were on the small table on the corner.

It seems like the quiet Phantom not only managed to change back the Generation of Miracles to who they actually were but he also managed to reach out on his friends' teammates as well.

'Kuroko really is such as a mysterious guy' Kagami chuckled to himself.

He and Kiyoshi were planning to go to the hospital to check on Kuroko the next day so Kagami knew that he needed to go to bed early.

Despite having the whole team around, except for Riko who goes home then goes back to his place at 9 AM, it was unusually quiet.

He took the ice pack from the freezer before walking to the guestroom, this was the 5th time Kagami was changing the ice pack from Izuki's forehead.

The black haired teen's fever lowered for only a bit. And it was already taking a toll on Hyuuga.

Kagami wasn't that stupid. He wasn't also that dense. He knew how painfully obvious their captain's feelings was for Izuki. He had been waiting for the day that Hyuuga will finally confess to Izuki.

Seriously, Hyuuga must make a move on Izuki and confess, because Kagami knew that Touou's captain, Shoichi Imayoshi, also has feelings for Izuki.

How hard is it to confess anyway?

'If it wasn't that hard you could've confessed to Kuroko, right?' Kagami's brain mocked.

He can understand Hyuuga's feelings right now. The endless anxiety and worry for their love one.

He opened he door of the guestroom before he gently and quietly went to Izuki's unconscious figure. The harsh tint was still there, and the pants were still a bit harsh.

He took the melted I've pack on Izuki's forehead before putting the new one back.

'It's just exhaustion. Nothing big.' Kagami remembered Kiyoshi's words. It was also what the doctor said when they called one.

He placed a blanket on Hyuuga who was asleep on the side of Izuki's bed. His other teammates were on the spare futons he had.

Good thing he decided to buy some when he and Kuroko went shopping a few months ago.

* * *

Kagami and Kiyoshi weren't too happy to see the Generation of Miracles went they went to visit Kuroko the next day.

Who would be after knowing Kuroko's story? Who would be after knowing how much pain Kuroko had been hiding the whole time? Who would be after knowing that it was the Generation of Miracles' fault why Kuroko committed suicide?

Kiyoshi could only place a hand on Kagami's shoulder and shake his head to remind the Ace of Seirin that they were in a hospital. Plus, Kuroko wouldn't like it.

"Yo," Kagami said as he and Kiyoshi entered the room.

The Generation of Miracles gave him a small nod as their greeting, not taking their eyes off Kuroko.

"Stop acting like Kuroko's going anywhere. He will wake up." Kagami said, placing a hand on Kuroko's forehead and caresses it affectionately.

"We didn't have any choice you know," Kise suddenly said after a moment of silence. His voice was small but you can hear it trembling.

"What?" Kagami asked confused.

"Kagamicchi. We know that you hate us right now. That the whole Seirin team hates us because of what we did," Kise said as he looked at Kagami.

"Who wouldn't hate you, anyway?! Who wouldn-"

"WE DID IT BECAUSE WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY CHOICE!" Kise nearly screamed but his voice suddenly became sharp.

"Didn't have any choice with what?!" Kagami asked, Kiyoshi holding him firmly on the shoulder to restrain him in case he decides to attack the Generation of Miracles but you can see the fury and confusion in his eyes.

"We were only trying to protect Tetsu. We were going against a team where it was common for the them to injure the opposing team. We didn't want to risk Tetsu. We didn't want to see him get hurt." Aomine explained, for once very calmly. But in his eyes you can see the hatred he was feeling for that team. But also for them being not able to do anything without hurting Kuroko.

"Like Daiki and Ryouta said, we didn't have any choice back then. We all know how stubborn Tetsuya is. If we tell him to stay on the bench because of how dangerous the opposing team is, he wouldn't listen." Akashi said, holding Kuroko's pale hand.

"You might've been able to avoid him getting injured but haven't you thought about his emotional pain? How this would affect him?" Kagami asked.

"Of course we knew!" Midorima said. "It was so painful to say those words to Kuroko. It was so painful to see the pain in his eyes. To see the betrayal and anguish in his eyes!"

"We didn't want to hurt Tetsu in any way! Do you know how it fucking hurts to see Tetsu go out of the gym that time?!" Aomine said, his eyes clouded with unshed tears.

"Then the next day, Kuro-chin quitted the basketball club." Murasakibara said.

"We tried to explain it to Kurokocchi. We tried. B-but... He avoided us every time he sees us." Kise said, covering his face as tears suddenly went down his cheeks.

"To hide all of our pain, we kept on practicing. Practicing and practicing til we realized that no one can match with our strength. We made sure to destroy all of the teams we had gone against." Midorima said. "Our fury to that team made us pour it to the other teams we had gone against. We didn't realize that while at it..."

"We were all changing as well," akashi finished.

Kagami and Kiyoshi were stunned.

They didn't know the Generation of Miracles' darkest secret.

They didn't realize that they were all hiding this pain while accepting the blames that were thrown at them.

Yes, in a sense, it was their fault. But at the same time, it wasn't.

They didn't have the choice but to hurt Kuroko emotionally. They did it to save their youngest member.

It was all clear to Kiyoshi now. They didn't meant what they said to Kuroko back then. They were protecting the tealnet.

"Ka...gami...kun?" A small voice disrupted the painful pin-drop silence.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the late update. I have been spending too much time drawing I didn't realize that I haven't updates my story yet.

Anywho. I have been thinking about a fanfic of a Dark!Kuroko due to his misunderstood anger on the GoM and Dark!Seirin to avenge Kiyoshi. What do you think?

And Love Marginal is having a sequel! 3

R&R guys. I really need your opinions on this chapter.

* * *

"Ka...gami...-kun?" A soft voice was heard through the pin drop silence.

All of them looked at the frail form of Kuroko who was looking at Kagami with a slight confusion in his eyes.

"Kuroko/Tetsuya/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Kurokocchi..." They all muttered. They couldn't believe that Kuroko was awake.

There was a long period of silence as Kuroko adjusted to his surroundings and get his thoughts straight.

"This is a hospital room right?" Kuroko asked as he looked around his hospital room. His bedroom's wall is light blue, not white. And his bedroom doesn't have machines and IV. He looked back at Kagami and put his index finger to his lips.

For once, Kagami didn't get pissed at the fact that Kuroko was teasing him. His shadow was finally awake. Even teasing him. He cautiously held Kuroko's hand while Kuroko smiled at him.

Snapping out of their surprised state, Akashi ordered Midorima to call the doctor and inform him that Kuroko was awake while Kiyoshi got his phone to call Riko.

After examining the tealnet for almost half an hour, the primary results were enough to make them cry in relief.

Yes, Kuroko might be disoriented for a few days. He might have a very low appetite than his usual appetite. His healing to his injuries might be sloe but all in all, Kuroko was okay.

Even though Kuroko was okay, everyone can see the disappointment in his eyes when he saw the Generation of Miracles.

"Nee," Kagami said as he turned to the Generation of Miracles and Kiyoshi. "Can you step out for a bit?"

"And who told you that you can order us around?" Akashi said as he took out his scissors, the sound of snipping was deadly.

Everyone wondered how in the hell Akashi managed to sneak in those prohibited deadly weapons inside the hospital premises.

"I promise. Just for a while." Kagami said. Kiyoshi noticed how sincere Kagami sounded and how gentle his tone was. So, using his 'I'm-a-senpai' look, he ushered the protesting Generation of Miracles out of the room.

"Kagami-kun, you didn't have to send them out." Kuroko said.

"I know but, this is the only way I can tell you this." Kagami said with a smile. A very sincere smile.

Kuroko's eyes went wide and tears started flowing down his cheeks endlessly as Kagami told him what he needed to tell the tealnet.

* * *

It was after an hour when Kagami went out of the room and called for Akashi.

"He wants to see all of you." Kagami told Akashi as he sent the Generation of Miracles a grin.

Akashi merely raised an eyebrow as he opened the door of Kuroko's hospital room and entered it along with the other Generation of Miracles.

When he door closed, Kiyoshi could only smile at his underclassman.

"I didn't expect for you to do that." Kiyoshi said.

"I didn't do it for them. I did it for Kuroko." Kagami said.

"You mean Tetsuya?" Kiyoshi teased.

"Sh-shut up" Kagami said with a blush on his face.

Kiyoshi only chuckled. Oh, he knows the secret relationship of the duo.

* * *

"Tetsuya? You called for u-" Akashi wasn't able to finish his sentence as they saw Kuroko crying.

Kise ran towards Kuroko to hug him and comfort him, Midorima was surprised to see Kuroko crying though he just stood beside the bed, gently running his hand on the teal locks, Murasakibara was trying to offer sweets to make 'Kuro-chin' stop crying, Akashi readied his scissors and Aomine was cracking his knuckles and was about to leave the room to beat the crap out of Kagami for making Kuroko cry when they all froze when Kuroko said a single word that was supposed to be THEIR line.

"Sorry," Kuroko said as he sank on Kise's shoulders. He didn't want Kise's warmth to leave anytime soon. He didn't want Murasakibara to stop offering his snacks to make him stop crying anytime soon. He didn't want Midorima to stop running his taped comforting fingers on his hair anytime soon. He didn't want any of them to leave him anytime soon. Not now, now that he knew the truth. Now that he knew the REAL reason behind their actions. "I know now. Your reasons. Why you did that."

"K-Kurokocchi, that is supposed to be our line." Kise said as tears started to form on his eyes. He wasn't used to see Kuroko cry. But this type of crying Kuroko was making was full of emotions. Bottled up emotions. Hurt. Confusion. But there was relief.

"Yeah, Tetsu. We hurt you terribly back then. Until now. We hurt you too much." Aomine said as he approached the crying teen, holding the small, pale hand.

"B-but that was the only choice you had right?" Kuroko said as he gripped a handful of Kise's shirt, his face still buried on Kise's neck.

"If we only had another choice without hurting you Tetsuya, we could've done it." Akashi said as he approached the bed.

"I-I l-left all of you," Kuroko said.

"The pain was too much for you handle, Kuroko." Midorima said. "We said all of those painful words to you, of course you'll leave us."

"We understand why you did that, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said as he lifted Kuroko's chin in order for Kuroko to look at them. They all had a small yet understanding smile on their faces as they looked at Kuroko.

"We knew the consequences of what we did. And we knew that one day, we can tell you what really happened." Midorima said.

"We just didn't expect that things like this had to happen before we could tell you. We waited for too long" Aomine said.

"We're so sorry, Kuroko/Tetsuya/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu."

"I'm so sorry too," Kuroko said.

"You don't have to apologize to us, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he used his thumb to wipe the tears off Kuroko's face. "Now, shush. Stop crying now.

* * *

Wondering why those 'rainbow haired bastards' were taking too long to call him and Kiyoshi back in the room, Kagami cautiously entered the room and ducked, fearing for a sudden flying scissors directed on his way.

But...there was none. Instead, he was surprised with what he saw.

Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima had taken the three visitor's chairs and was sleeping while their arms were folded on the bed where their head was resting. Akashi was sitting on the bed while his back was leaning on the headboard, his head was leaning a pillow that was leaning on the cabinet right next to Kuroko's bed. Kise was lying on the bed, his arms wrapped on Kuroko who was using Kise's arm as a pillow and was snuggled to Kise, his hand still clutching on Kise's shirt.

They all looked peaceful but at the same time, the five Generation of Miracles looked like they were surrounding Kuroko with a very protective aura on them.

Kagami and Kiyoshi sighed with a smile on their face, knowing that this is the first, real and peaceful sleep that the Generation of Miracles had in a few days.

* * *

"Captain!" Koganei screamed as he excitedly ran inside the guestroom of Kagami's apartment. "Kuroko's awak-" He was cut off to see Hyuuga with a panicked look on his face as he carried Izuki.

"Get a cab!" Hyuuga instructed. "Izuki's fever just spiked to 41 degrees!"

"H-how is that possible?! I thought his condition is only due to exhaustion?!" Riko asked as Koganei ran out to get a taxi.

"I thought so too, and let's hope it's only that." Hyuuga said as he shifted Izuki on his arms, trying to fix the way he carried Izuki when Mitobe silently but urgently took the vice-captain of Seirin from the captain of Seirin.

"Thanks Mitobe." Hyuuga said. Knowing that with his shaking form, he can drop Izuki anytime soon.

Riko dialed Kiyoshi's number as they ran out of Kagami's apartment.

* * *

"Ah, Riko. You're going to the hospital?" Kiyoshi said cheerfully before his face suddenly turned into shock. "I-Izuki? What...?"

* * *

Aaaaaand this chapter is done. R and R please. :3


	7. Chapter 7

It seems like the last chapter had a big impact on my story. I got a few PMs asking me what happened to Izuki and asking me about the pairings. Also about the characters I'm centering to.

Yes, this fic is centered on Kuroko, Kagami and the GoM. But I felt the need to also put some parts for the Seirin members too.

For the pairings, you'll see. I have some surprises with the pairings.

I know that the characters here are a bit (or really) OOC. And I'm doing it on purpose. Because this fic shows how frail a person can get despite having a different facade outside. Even if some people have a "strong" personality, they also have a weak side.

Anywho! Thanks for the reviews, PMs, favorites and likes! On with the fic!

* * *

"It's the flu coupled with the bad case of dehydration that did it." Riko said with a frown on her face as she told Kiyoshi and Kagami, who just arrived and asked for the Vice-Captain's current condition.

"Flu?" Kagami asked. "Izuki-senpai has a flu when we were playing those matches?"

"According to the doctor, the flu was just about to start on the days that we were having the matches. But it made its toll on Izuki on that day he was suffering from dehydration. He was extremely tired too, thus worsening his condition." Riko explained.

"Now that you mentioned it, Izuki was less energetic during those days. He rarely even made puns on those days. He was tired easily but I brushed it off because we all had those matches." Koganei said as he looked at the unconscious eagle eyed player.

"According to the doctor, When we arrived, Izuki's blood pressure was so low and he was having problems in breathing already. The doctor had to put a respirator to help him breathe and an IV that has supplements for the dehydration." Riko said. Then she looked at Kiyoshi. "Izuki's condition was so bad on our way here. The fever was so bad and Mitobe had to restrain him from shifting too much."

"The doctor said that he'll be fine though. He will be." Hyuuga told them with a tired smile. "He's out of danger now."

Kiyoshi could only smile as he looked at the now-sleeping vice-captain with a half worried and half relieved expression.

"How's Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The Generation of Miracles are with him," Kagami said and he got a lot of surprised looks, namely from Koganei, Mitobe, Hyuuga and Riko.

"B-but, I thought-"

"Everything that happened between them is clear now, Riko." Kiyoshi said. "And now, they're all asleep. Surrounding Kuroko actually, with a very thick protective aura. So Kagami and I left. Besides, they need proper rest."

"The way they surrounded Kuroko is scary. It's like... Take Kuroko from us, you'll die." Kagami said.

"Here," Kiyoshi said as he gave Riko his phone.

"You actually took a picture of it?!" Kagami asked.

"It was too cute after all," kiyoshi said with a grin.

* * *

It has been four hours since the Generation of Miracles woke up and left Kuroko to sleep even more. But Kise can't leave due to the fact that Kuroko is still using his arm as a pillow, thus he just made himself comfortable and went back to sleep.

Akashi went out to buy some food for all of them, even telling himself to buy Kuroko a vanilla milkshake to brighten up the tealnet's mood.

Murasakibara went out to buy himself some snacks.

Midorima and Aomine stayed at the cafe where they were in before the two left.

"It seems like Kagami and Kuroko got closer after these events had happen," Midorima said.

"Tsk. Even though I don't like Bakagami, he's the only one who makes Tetsu happy." Aomine said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Midorima asked.

"Why would I do something about it?" Aomine asked, getting confused with Modotima's question.

"You like Kuroko, don't you?" Midorima said, frowning a bit.

"Haaaah?!" Aomine looked at Midorima with a surprised look. "I lever liked Tetsu that way! Only that shorty captain of ours likes Kuroko! I only see Tetsu as my best friend! Besides... I already like somebody else."

Midorima smirked. "Someone from your team?"

Aomine blushed a little. "No. I like Kise."

This time, it was Midorima who looked at Aomine with a surprised look. "Kise?"

"Yeah. What's your problem with that?" Aomine said with a frown.

"Nothing. Its just..." Midorima paused. Before looking at Aomine straight in the eye. "I like Kise as well."

"Wh-what...?" Aomine said, surprised. "But I thought you and Takao..."

"Idiot." Midorima said as he fixed his glasses. "Takao's only a friend. Besides..."

* * *

A certain hawk eyed player ran on the hospital's corridor as he looked for a room number.

He became too nervous when he heard from Midorima that his special someone was admitted in the hospital.

* * *

"...Takao already has someone. They have been dating for a while now, actually."

* * *

Room 300. Room 301. Room 302. Room 303. Here!

Room 304!

He wasn't happy to see his boyfriend's name written on the plate.

He entered the room and wasn't fazed to see five sets of eyes looking at him with confused and startled expressions.

"Kazunari Takao from Shuutoku." Hyuuga said as he stood up and acknowledge Takao's presence.

"I'm not here for anything that concerns basketball right now," Takao said flatly and went straight to Izuki's sleeping form. "How's Shun?"

"S-Shun?" Hyuuga asked, confused with the fact that Takao called Izuki on his first name.

"Yeah. Shun. We have been dating for a while now." Takao said. He wasn't surprised to see the surprised looks he got from Hyuuga, Mitobe, Kiyoshi, Koganei and Riko.

"He-he's out of danger now." Riko said after a few moments of silence. "He had a flu that was coupled with a bad case of dehydration. The doctors already announced that his condition is already stable."

Takao only frowned with what he heard but inside him he was relieved to know that Izuki was going to be fine.

Sensing that Takao needs some time with Izuki, Kiyoshi ushered all of them out of the room.

"Anyway, Takao?" Kiyoshi said with his smile on.

"What is it?" Takao asked. He was surprised to see the grin on Kiyoshi's face suddenly turned into a deep frown.

"If you ever hurt or make Izuki cry, I swear. We will make sure that you will pay for that." And everyone could sense that Kiyoshi meant every single word.

To Kiyoshi, Izuki was like his little brother despite having the same age.

Izuki was the youngest among all the second years in the team, thus a protective aura was formed.

"I have never thought about hurting him," Takao said with a smile.

"Just saying," and with that, Kiyoshi's smile was back. "Oh yeah. Who's the top?" Kiyoshi teased.

Takao only blushed madly before looking away. Kiyoshi didn't expect Takao to answer him though. "I am"

"Eh?"

"I don't know. He's more of a bottom than a top. And he acts more like the 'girl' in the relationship." Takao said as he smiled while running his hands on Izuki's hair.

"So you mean... That you and Izuki already had s-" Hyuuga was fuming and was hit by Riko with her huge fan.

"YOU DON'T ASK THAT!" Riko screeched.

"NO!" Takao said, his face red like a tomato. "He's not ready for it, yet. So, no."

"Just take care of Izuki for us." Kiyoshi said with a smile before pushing the others out of the room.

* * *

From: Akashi

'Daiki. 100 laps around the hospital for insulting my height.'

"HOW DID HE KNOW WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM?!" Aomine screamed at Midorima.

Midorima only shrugged and the phone went off again.

From: Akashi

'Because I know everything.'


	8. Chapter 8

I have plans for Akashi. I don't think it will be revealed anytime soon. *evil grin*

This chapter is centered on Izuki and Takao. So if you're interested how these two became a couple, this chapter is for you. :3

* * *

"It has been four days since Izuki was confined in the hospital. And two days since he woke up. But he's still pretty much out it, just like Kuroko..." Hyuuga said as he and Riko visited the black haired teen.

"Kuroko's out of it because of the medicines the doctors had been injecting on him. And the painkillers they injected on Kuroko has a high dosage." Riko explained. "Izuki however, is still recovering from the double sickness he just had."

"Tsk. To think this is the first time I saw Izuki in this kind of state." Hyuuga said.

"The way Shun looked at us blankly when he first woke up was really terrifying." Takao said with a pained grin.

/FLASHBACK/

"It's a good thing Izuki's fever went down to 38.7. That fever he had back then scared the crap out of me." Hyuuga said as he ate the sandwich he bought along with him.

"Who wouldn't panic after seeing someone wheezing and struggling to breathe?" Koganei asked "and Mitobe wants to add the struggling that Izuki did when we were at the cab."

"At least the doctors managed to stabilize his condition." Riko said.

"Oh yeah, how did you know about Izuki's condition, Takao?" Kagami asked.

"Before you answer that, Takao, what are you doing here Kagami? Aren't you supposed to be with Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked.

"There are flying scissors when you try to enter the room unless you're a doctor, senpai. According to Kise, Akashi wants Kuroko to fully recover. And somehow... I can feel that they are still feeling guilty with what happened. The best thing to do is to let them take care of their youngest member." Kagami said, earning a nod from all of the occupants of the room.

"Shin-chan called me." Takao said. "At first, I couldn't understand what he was trying to say then he just said that Shun was rushed to the hospital with a near critical condition, that's when I started to panic." Takao said. "I really ran from my place to the hospital, thinking that getting a cab or something will just take more time when I can actually start getting here when I run."

"If it was me, I would've done that too," Kiyoshi said with a forced grin. Then he noticed a small movement coming from the bed. "Izuki!"

With Kiyoshi's sudden shout, all of the visitors in the room looked at the hospitalized teen.

Izuki's eyes gently twitched and when they opened, they saw that Izuki's eyes were hazy and tired. A small groan escaped from the small teen which woke Takao from his moment of shock.

"Shun," Takao said as he gripped Izuki's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"K-Ka...zu?" Izuki said and all of them winced at the sound of Izuki's voice. Raspy and very dry. "Tir'd..."

"I'll go get a doctor and inform them that Izuki's awake," Koganei said as he went out of the room.

Kiyoshi gently propped up Izuki and Mitobe made him drink a little water before they made Izuki comfortable on the bed again.

"What... Happened?" Izuki asked as he looked around. "Where..."

"Hospital. You collapsed a few days ago due to exhaustion and slight fever but it started to raise up in a intolerable level so we brought you here." Kiyoshi explained.

"Idiot. Why didn't you tell us that you weren't feeling well?" Hyuuga asked.

Izuki only blinked before frowning a little. "I... Dunno..."

With Izuki's response, everyone knew that the point guard was still out of it.

Takao only kissed Izuki's still hot due to the fever forehead before smiling at Izuki. "You're alright. Just rest."

Izuki smiled ever so slightly before sleep claimed him once more. this time, a peaceful sleep.

-END OF FLASHBACK

"Must be very hard to recover from that kind of situation huh?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, Takao." Kiyoshi said and everyone can see the mischievous grin forming on his face. "How did you two started dating?"

That question caught everyone off guard, especially Takao who blushed lightly.

"Anou, Kagami." Takao said as he looked at the tall red-head. "Do you remember the time when Shin-chan and I met you and Kuroko during the training camp you were in and it turns out Shuutoku was there as well?"

"Ohhhh, that! Yeah. I perfectly remember that." Kagami said as he remembered nearly screaming his head off when Kuroko just appeared beside him.

"That is the time when I started having feelings for Shun." Takao said as he looked at the sleeping figure on the hospital bed. "I saw his dedication in the training no matter how tired he was. I admired him for that and the way how funny most of his jokes were," Takao chuckles at that "it was the time I can't get him out of my head."

/FLASHBACK/

"Anou, Izuki." Takao said as he stopped beside the bench Izuki was sitting (more like resting) on. "Is it okay if I sit beside you?"

"Of course," Izuki said as he scooted a little, making enough room for Takao tone comfortable.

"So... Uhhh..." Takao stuttered, trying to look for a decent conversation they could make.

"Where's Midorima?" Izuki said after a long period of silence.

"Shin-chan's with Kuroko." Takao said as he smiled.

"Aren't you bothered by it?" Izuki asked.

"Why would I?" Takao said as he looked at Izuki with a confused look. "Its not like we're dating or something. I don't even like him that way."

"I-Im sorry." Izuki said as he looked away.

"Nah. No harm done." Takao said with a grin. "Besides. I already like somebody else."

"Really? Who?" Izuki said with a bright tone.

"I won't tell." Takao said as he looked at the sunset in front of them.

"At least describe that person." Izuki said with a pout.

"Fine." Takao said. "He has an amazing talent and dedication in basketball. His eyes are so beautiful especially when they're so concentrated with the match. His hair looks so silky and I bet it feels like that too."

"He must be lucky then," Izuki said as he stood up. Takao noted the slight disappointment in the smaller one's voice. "I...umm... Should be going."

As Izuki was going to leave, Takao grabbed Izuki's wrist. "Wait."

Takao froze when he saw some unshed tears on Izuki's eyes and frowned when Izuki told him that his eyes were irritated because of dust.

"The person that I love..." Takao said as he gently claimed Izuki's lips. "..is you" Takao muttered

Izuki, surprised with what Takao is doing, didn't d anything but melt in the kiss that Takao was giving him.

He loved Takao ever since he first saw him.

"I... Love you too." Izuki said as Takao hugged him.

"I'm taller than you, so I'm the top okay?" Takao joked, making Izuki blush different shades of red before running off to the cabin.

"HEY! I'M SORRY!" Takao said as he laughed while running after Izuki.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

"No wonder Izuki shut the door at my face and locked it when I asked him if he was okay!" Hyuuga said as he flared at Takao. "It was our room together with Kiyoshi!"

"Yeah. I remember that." Kiyoshi said with a chuckle. "We didn't manage to get inside until Riko gave us a spare key (because Izuki has the first copy of the key) and we found him sleeping with a bright red face. It was adorable."


End file.
